


Did They Win?

by whatisreggieshortfor



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:54:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29162247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatisreggieshortfor/pseuds/whatisreggieshortfor
Summary: Alex and Willie’s kid gets in a fight.Because of i-learned-that-in-bookclub’s tumblr post.
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Flynn/Carrie Wilson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 63





	Did They Win?

Julie looked absolutely exasperated when Alex and Willie sat down in front of her desk. “What’s going on, Jules? You told us we were not to visit you at work under any circumstances.” Alex asked nervously.

Julie sighed. “That was before your daughter was added to my music class, Alex. She got in a fight.”

”Oh no.” Alex said immediately, as Willie asked, “Did she win?” Alex glared at his husband within a second, “I mean, uh, oh no. Why would she do that?”

Julie groaned and threw her hands up, “From what I can tell from their stories, Savannah dared her she couldn’t beat her in a fight.”

Alex paled, “Savannah? As in Carrie and Flynn’s daughter?”

Julie nodded and Willie paled as well, turning to Julie, “Can we just withdraw Jadah from school and move before they find out?”

Julie gave them a sheepish smile, “They’re waiting in the hall for me to talk to you guys. I’ve already spoken to them.”

”We’re dead.” Alex muttered. “Absolutely dead.”

”Since we’re going to die anyway,” Willie began, looking at Julie intently, “Who won?”

Willie had to spend twenty minutes rubbing at the spot Alex hit him.


End file.
